powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Fundamentals of Psionics
Psychic phenomenon can be very confusing, and when first diving into the matter, can be intimidating. I'll be discussing the basic principles and fundamental mechanics of psychic powers and abilities, hopefully to give you some understanding of them. I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope it all helps. Fundamental Parts of Being To begin with, we'll need to look at what makes an individual, what parts make up a being. These parts are ones you might be familiar with: *'Body': The body, the physical body and presence of you as an individual. *'Mind': The mind. Now, the mind isn't actually a single thing, but is instead two things working in tight unison. **'Physical Brain': The physical brain, the computing center functioning at a physical level, it's what allows non-psychic entities to think, e.t.c.. **'Psychic Mind': This is where the magic happens, as it were. The psychic mind is responsible for computing at a non-physical level, and allows for psychic powers and abilities to happen in the first place. For example, telepathy is a Psychic Mind-to-Psychic Mind interaction, a completely non-physical interaction. *'Spirit': Also called the soul, the spirit is the more mysterious part of any being. Acting in a similar way as the psychic mind, science has yet to clarify the exact purpose of the spirit. The spirit is required for astral powers, and the psionic mind works with the spirit to achieve such powers. It has been shown, in the form of the psychena, that a being can exist without a spirit. *'Emotions': Emotions are the final part of any being. Generated by, influencing, and even enhancing all previous parts of a being. Emotions can unify all parts of a being in harmony, or cause dissonance and hesitation. 'Unification' Unification is one of the most difficult techniques to master as a psychic, and is one of the many requirements for being able to awaken. The four parts of being overlap with each other, but are all separate. The technique of unification allows one to permanently or temporarily unify two or more of these parts. Unifying one's parts of being grants a huge boost in power and capabilities, and without sacrificing anything that they were before, they rid themselves of imperfections. Since there are four parts of being, there a three levels of unification: *'1st Level': Unifying two parts of being. *'2nd Level': Unifying three parts of being. *'3rd Level': Unifying all parts of being. The requirement for awakening, whether permanent or temporary. To give an example of what unification can do. If one unifies their body and mind (both parts), "their body turns to thought, and their psionic mind turns to reality". They find a sweet spot between corporeal and noncorporeal, between the mind and body, existing on the boundary between the mind and reality. It causes them to become a physical being, yet a full-formed psychic energy being/Psychic Entity at the same time. This allows them to still physically grab, while being completely intangible. It allows them to strike both body and mind simultaneously, and causes their very touch to non-physically effect another psionically. It's hard to describe. Rachael Faraday is nowhere near awakening, or even "opening her mind" to become a writing-type, but she's close to mastering a 1st Level Unification between body and mind under the guidance of Lumi. Lumi Faraday is actually in a perpetual state of 3rd Level Unification. Nozomi Ono is close to mastering a 1st Level Unification of body and spirit. Fundamental Branches of Psychic Phenomenon Psionics isn't the only branch of Psychic Phenomenon. While it is by far the most common, there are three branches of psionics in total. 'First Branch: Psionics' By far the most common, psionics can be defined in the words: Connection, Information, and Manipulation. Psionics consists of the following powers: *'Telekinesis' - Related to manipulating matter, physical energies, and space with the mind. *'Telepathy' - Relating to sending and receiving information mentally, as well as mentally manipulating the minds of others. *'Empathy' - Relating to feeling, interpreting, sharing and manipulating emotions. *'Pemics' - Relating to manipulating mental energies; psychic energy and emotional energy. Pure astral energy manipulation can sometimes be classifies as Pemics. *'Astralics' - Related to communicating with, seeing and manipulating spirits, souls, and their forces and energies *'Clairics' - Relating to gaining information beyond direct experience; clairvoyance, claircognizance, psychometry, precognition, retrocognition, prescience e.t.c.. *'Extrakinetics' - Related to the manipulation of more conceptual things; Time Manipulation, for example. 'Second Branch: Super Mutation' The Super Mutation is a genetic bi-product of psionics, and its primary effect is the enhancement of the physical condition, however, it never grants psionic powers. The most common factor of the Super Mutation is regenerative powers- usually ones great enough they lead to agelessness. *Enhanced Condition *Supernatural Condition *Semi-Immortality The super mutation also has another effect of making those with it have a fantastic figure, great looks, and keeps them super healthy. *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced "Coolness" *Enhanced Cuteness *Supernatural Beauty The Super Mutation does have a secondary effect, known as "Super Mutation Abilities", which are biological abilities independent of psionics. One example of this would be Yuki's transforming powers. While they are aided by psionics in some way, the power itself is a pure biological ability. The power of a Super Mutant can reach frightening levels, as seen with Lei Xiuying, who's raw physical power and emotional state can best even some of the greatest psychics around. 'Third Branch: Inversics' Inversics is a relatively new field of psionology, and by far the rarest of the core branches. Inversics is a power rarer than the super mutation to begin with, but the reason for the rarity of living inversics, is due to the fact that inversic energy is inherently toxic to life. It'll cause living organisms to rapidly cease functioning, and cause great damage to the psychic mind. Every child born an inversic is either stillborn, or dies shortly after birth. Or, in case of the lucky ones, live with their power "unopened" for most their life, before their "open" their latent powers, but quickly die after doing this, likely from some brain or organ failure. The only known Inversics alive, who were born inversic, are: *'Nita Flores': Nita Flores was born with the super mutation, in a dice roll of unfathomable odds. This allowed her body to heal through the constant damage her inversic powers were causing to her. *'Izumi Kurosawa': Izumi Kurosawa was born with a severe case of Michelle Syndrome, in a dice roll as improbable as Nita's. This caused her psychic mind to "drift" from her body, spirit, and physical brain, greatly limiting the damage it caused to her, while boosting her powers, and her immunity to them. While the full scope of inversics is yet to be understood, it involves powers such as: *Anti-Psychic Presence *Consciousness Grounding *Mental Breakdown *Soul Destruction *And more... 'Super Psychics' In very, very rare cases, a psychic can be born with the Super Mutation. There are two classes of psychics like this: *'Psychic Super Mutant': A psychic born with the super mutation, however, the super mutation and psychic powers simply exist alongside each other. This is the case with Hayley Chadwick, where she possesses both, but neither enhance the other. *'Super Psychic': A psychic born with the super mutation, however, the super mutation and psychic powers work with each other, and enhance each other. Super Psychics typically have powers involving raw power, raw energy, ESP, or Pre/Retrocognition, to an insanely boosted level. This can be seen wonderfully in: **Bridget Morgan, whose super mutation works to greatly enhance her raw psionic power through it's ability to generate, store, and handle enormous amounts of energy. **Yuki, whose super mutation works to a lesser effect than Bridget's, but it also aids her transformation powers in many ways. Fundamental Steps In psychic powers/abilities there are three fundamental steps: Observing, processing, and acting. These are the most basic steps in psychic processes, and all powers go through them. Observing - Observing anything through mental/psychic means, such as the past, future, another’s mind, an object’s location in space, even simply being aware of space around you, e.t.c. This step is where the “Selectivity” of a psychic’s power comes in. The more selective a psychic’s observations, the more limited their power; such as only being able to control one element, one state of matter, light, everything that makes up the ground, steel, seeing the future and/or past, clairvoyance, claircognizance, accessing other’s minds, seeing/hearing spirits, e.t.c. *It's incredibly important to note that as powerful as a psychic may be, their powers will always be limited by their "Observation Span". What that psychic can observe is hard-coded into their DNA and psionic mind, and even expanding it can take immense effort, more effort than any psychic can be bothered doing for the slight expansion. Processing - Processing the information received through observation, and then processing the actions to take. The information and actions processes are limited to what observations were made, and the actual power of the psychic. Processing is split into two types: *'Information Processing' - The processing of the information gained/received through observing. Such as turning the information of the future gained through precognition into sensory information, processing the thoughts gained through mind reading, or simply processing a location in space and what's in it, e.t.c. A psychics fundamental steps will end here if they're a clairvoyant, e.t.c.. *'Action Processing' - Action processing is the processing the action wanting to be taken, such as sending information to another person via telepathy, moving an object via telekinesis, creating an illusion, altering matter, controlling energy, manipulating a mind, e.t.c.. Action Processing can be done consciously or subconsciously. Acting - The action occurs. The action processed in the prior step takes place, through the mechanisms and functions of the power of the psychic, such as moving matter with telekinesis, teleporting via bending space, sending a message through telepathy, controlling a spirit through astral forces, e.t.c.. Fundamental Types Now that you know the three fundamental steps of psychic processes, the three fundamental types of psychic powers/abilities can be discussed. These types describe, at a very basic level, the three different ways psychic powers/abilities can work, based on the three fundamental steps. Reading - Reading-type is a psychic power/ability which can only observe and process information. These powers are unable to take actions based on the information gained. *Psychic powers/abilities included are: Claircognizance, clairvoyance, precognition, e.t.c. *'Steps: Observation' >> Processing Editing - Editing-type is a psychic power/ability which can observe, process and act. The actions which can be taken through this type of psychic power/ability is limited by the observations that can be done. *Psychic powers/abilities included are: Telekinesis, teleportaion, telepathy, astral manipulation, empathy, e.t.c. *'Steps: Observation' >> Processing >> Action Writing - Writing-type is the second rarest but by far most powerful type of psychic. This type of psychic is one in which the processing and acting steps aren't limited by or connected to the observation step. This means the mind executes the psychic processes based on the psychic's thoughts alone, and acts them out independently of reality, overriding reality itself. Writing-type Psychics can interact with reality in a way no others can, only being limited by their own will, desires, imagination, power/energy, or rules. The only drawbacks to writing-type psychics is that if not careful, if can go out of control, and those of this type of psychic might have no discernible power to begin with, until they start trying. *Awakening requires your powers have to reach a certain level of power and capability, and to have pushed them to their limit, or what's known as the "Awakening Point". Since Writing-types have such an overwhelmingly vast depth of capabilities and power, there has never been an Awakened Writing-type, not until Lumi Faraday, and then Nita Flores, came along. *'Steps: Thoughts ~~ Processing' >> Action Strange - Strange-type is the rarest type of psychic. Strange-type psychics push the limits of non-writing-type psionics, and fall under two categorises: *Psychics who have observation only powers linked to actions. For example, Eadda Cayce has temporal observations connected to actions, allowing her to manipulated time. An unbelievable power for any non-writing-type psychic, and even non-trained writing-types. *Psychics who have a some connections between observations and processes, but not completely, giving them a limited writing-type capability. Category:Blog posts Category:Information